gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tripatale Chapter 2: Skeletons
Tripatale Press Z to Start. Chapter 2: Skeletons Take 1 Izzy: Have patience, and please don't spoil anything. Hamara: So, here we are. The underground world. Bethany: We're off to a good start, Haildwin. Hamara: It's cold, and I feel like I'm being watched. Izzy: Just a sti- Wait. Izzy: I'm starting to feel unsafe. Hamara: I briefly glimpse something following me between two trees, but when I turn back, it's gone. ??? walks into Izzy, Hamara and Bethany. ???: H u m a n . D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? ???: Turn around and shake your hand. Izzy looks at the mystery person and it was Sans. She walked backwards and she accidently stepped on a trap which got launched by a spring which sent her up and up into the air and up into outer space, where she kept going until she hit Planet Dung. Director: CUT! Alright, who put a spring in the hole where Izzy stepped into? Take 2 ???: H u m a n . D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? ???: Turn around and shake your hand. Izzy looks at the mystery person and it was Sans. She walked backwards and she accidently stepped on a trap which got launched by a spring and she landed on a nearby billboard and hits her back, making her scream like a little girl so loud, all the glass in all the windows of America shattered. Director: CUT! Send Izzy to the hospital! Take 3 ???: H u m a n . D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? ???: Turn around and shake your hand. Izzy looks at the mystery person and it was Sans. She walked backwards and a spring trap launched her out into the air, and into the Rotten Pumpkin World ''from '''Skatoony'. Director: CUT! That was stupid! The scene of Izzy, Hamara and Bethany hiding through the lamp. Sans meets Papyrus. Papyrus doesn't appear. Instead, a television fell down from the underground and it shows the Pearl Rap (from MKatwood) appearing from the screen. Bethany: What the- Hamara: Hamara thinks we've been trolled by Pearl. Director: Of course, you did, STUPID! Sans: hey, nobody calls my, hamara stupid and gets away with it! And with that comment, he starts beating up the director very hard like there was no tomorrow. Sans' eye changed to blue and lifts the the director up into the sky and plummeted down into the Concrete Pillow Factory from Skatoony. Izzy: Wow. Sans: remind me to never get on your bad side. Take 2 Papyrus arrives at Sans except he was tired. Sans: sup, bro? Papyrus: YOU KNOW WHAT, 'SUP' BROTHER... Izzy: HEY, WHERE IS YOUR GOOD SPIRIT, AND WHY ARE YOU VERY TIRED?! Papyrus: BECAUSE, I NEED RE- (Papyrus sleeps) Director: CUT! Next time, bring an alarm clock! Take 3 Papyrus doesn't appear again. Director: CUT! Where is Papyrus? Outside the studio, Papyrus was struggling with the door into the men's restroom. It was stuck. Papyrus: DARN MY TOILET BREAK! DARN THESE FAULTY DOORS! Take 4 Papyrus arrived at Sans. Sans: sup, bro? Papyrus: YOU KNOW WHAT, 'SUP' BROTHER! Papyrus: IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... Papyrus: RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! Papyrus: WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!? Sans: staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look? Papyrus: NO! Papyrus: I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! Papyrus: THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... Papyrus: WILL... (Papyrus bursts out laughter) Director: CUT! Bethany: Awww... Papyrus is very cool! Take 5 Papyrus: NO! Papyrus: I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! Papyrus: THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... Papyrus: WILL GET ALL THE CRYSTAL GEMS TO WORK AS A TEAM! Director: CUT! IT'S "UTTERLY DESERVE!" NOT "CRYSTAL GEMS TO WORK AS A TEAM!" Take 6 Papyrus: NO! Papyrus: I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! Papyrus: THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... By now, Papyrus was now ranting and transforms into his kraken form and attacks Sans, Izzy, Hamara and Bethany. Director: CUT! We're trying to make a True Pacifist videogame, not an R-rated genocide one! Papyrus (Kraken Form): YOU SHUT UP! squirts out poisonous ink on the director very heavily. Izzy sat down, ate popcorn, and watched the show. Take 7 Papyrus: NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! Papyrus: I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! Papyrus: THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... Papyrus: WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVE!!! Papyrus screams extremely loud that all of the trees was falling apart, the snow melts and turns into cotton, the light and dark fuses into one and the entire Haildwin scene turned into a black void and all of the power went out. Director: CUT! THAT SKELETON IS SO GONNA PAY! Izzy, Hamara and Bethany all stepped back, feeling nervous and/or frightened. Snowdrake Comedian scene Izzy: On my way north, I have my first random encounter in Haildwin! Izzy encounters an enemy called Snowdrake. Bethany: The arctic wasteland is overrun by problem teens. Snowdrake: Ice puns are snow horses. Director: THOSE AREN'T YOUR LINES, STUPID! Snowdrake breathes ice on the director which makes him frozen solid. Sans and Papyrus' Snow Rock Scene Take 1 Papyrus: SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE, Bethany: Uh oh, it's these two again. Papyrus: SANS!! OH MY GOSH!! IS THAT... The students hide behind the bushes. Sans and Papyrus looked at a snow rock. Sans: actually, i think that's a rock. Papyrus: OH. Sans: hey, what's that in front of the rock? The snow rock transformed into a swarm of Silverfishes (from Minecraft) attacking Papyrus. Director: CUT! Send Papyrus into the hospital! Sans: heh-heh, it's just a joke. Take 2 Sans: actually I think that's a rock. Papyrus: OH. Sans: hey, what's that in front of the rock? Instead of a snow rock, it was replaced with a Peridot-shaped cactus. Papyrus: IT'S A CACTUS! Papyrus runs into the cactus but he accidently stepped on a Seal Trap from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. He tries to attack but he sleeps instead. Director: CUT! Take 3 Sans: actually I think that's a rock. Papyrus: OH. Sans: hey, what's that in front of the rock? Instead of a snow rock, it shows multiple crabs (from the Monster Cat music video: Crab Rave) dancing. Director: WHAT THE...? Sans: oh my gosh, it's a crab rave! Papyrus: YEAH. Take 4 Sans: actually I think that's a rock. Papyrus: OH. Sans: hey, what's that in front of the rock? A fake wooden image of Bethany. Papyrus: OH MY GOD!!! Papyrus: SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!! Papyrus: UNDYNE WILL... The fake wooden image of Bethany explodes with makes Sans and Papyrus explode into bones. Director: CUT! And call an ambulance! Doggo Encounter Doggo: I can only see moving things. Doggo: If something WAS moving... For example, a human... Doggo: I'll make sure it NEVER moves again! Izzy encounters an enemy called Doggo. Izzy: Time for a tutorial fight! Bethany: Blue attacks! The blue sword attacks Hamara which makes her scream in pain. Director: CUT! Send Hamara into the hospital! Doggo: PIT?! PAT?! POT?! WHERE'S THAT COMING FROM?! A note from Papyrus Izzy, Hamara and Bethany finds a note. Bethany: IT'S A NOTE FROM PAPYRUS! (HUMAN!! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI.) (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP...) (DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU!!!) (YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT...) (THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING!!) (THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!) (NYEH-HEH-HEH, Papyrus) Bethany eats the spaghetti which makes Bethany breathe large fire and burn all the snow down! Director: CUT! Send Bethany into the hospital and bring fresh water! Lesser Dog Encounter Izzy: I read an ominous warning about the road ahead. (Warning: Dog Marriage) Izzy encounters an enemy called Lesser Dog. Hamara: Steel yourself for the ultimate battle. Lesser Dog: (Pant-pant) Izzy tries repeatedly use the Pet button which makes Lesser Dog explode into snow pieces. Director: CUT! GET THOSE STUDENTS CLEANED UP AND CALL AN AMBULANCE! Dogamy and Dogaressa Encounter Dogamy: What's that smell? Dogaressa: Where's that smell? Dogamy: If you're a smell... Dogaressa: (Identify yoursmellf!) Dogamy: Hmmm... Here's that weird smell... Dogamy: It makes me want to eliminate. Dogaressa: (...Eliminate YOU!) Hamara: Is that really the plural of dog? Makes sense. Izzy presses the ACT button but the button changes into a Warp Trap from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. She accidently warps into Strawberry Battlefield from Steven Universe. Izzy: Hello? You there? Coloured Tile Crazy! Papyrus: HEY! Papyrus: IT'S THE THREE STUDENTS! Papyrus: YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! Papyrus: IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! Alphys: Hey, I heard that too! Director: CUT! Alphys, you don't appear in this level, OUT! Alphys beats the director up and they done the rest of Papyrus' instruction like normal. Papyrus: YOU SEE THESE TILES!? Papyrus: ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH... Papyrus: THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! Papyrus: EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! ONE INSTRUCTION LATER... Papyrus: STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. Papyrus: HOW WAS THAT!? UNDERSTAND??? Bethany: YES. Papyrus: GREAT!! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING... Papyrus: THIS PUZZLE... Papyrus: IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!!!!!! Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY...! The coloured tiles switched slowly then it became faster and faster that it creates a huge pink explosion! Director: NOOOOOOOOOO... The screen fades to black. (Please wait until the next cutscene until it's fixed...) BONUS: Gyftrot's Encounter Izzy encounters an enemy called Gyftrot. Hamara: The final monster type for this area! Bethany: It's covered in strange accessories, but it's basically some sort of weird reindeer with tree antlers. Gyftrot: HO-HO-HO! Go ahead and... (Gyftrot bursts out laughter and pukes out lots of presents full of coal.) Director: CUT! Bethany: Why many presents have lots of coal? Gyftrot: Merry Christmas! Greater Dog Encounter Take 1 Izzy: Hmm... Is this normal snow poff behaviour? Hamara: Maybe it's not a snow poff. Bethany: It's... The three students encounter an enemy called the GREATER DOG! Hamara: What if I Ignore it? The Greater Dog inches closer. Hamara tries kicking the armour barely but she missed it. A barely counts as a miss. Director: CUT! Take 2 Bethany: It's... The three students encounter an enemy called the GREATER DOG! Izzy: Let me Pet '''you, Greater Dog. Greater Dog curls up in your lap as it is pet by you. It gets so comfortable it falls asleep... Zzzzz… … Then lots of springs launched up from the snow pile, launching Greater Dog, Dogamy and Dogaressa, Doggo and Lesser Dog (because the dog's head is gone) into the ''Home for One Hit Wonders ''from '''Skatoony. Director: CUT! Alright, who put many springboards where the dogs are waiting? The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror 'WARNING: '''This scene may contain violence. Papyrus: HUMAN! Papyrus: THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! Papyrus: BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR! Papyrus: WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! Papyrus: 1, 2, 3, ATTACK! Director: AND THOSE AREN'T YOUR LINES STUPID! Sans: what? Izzy: Truce? Papyrus: OK. Director: Oh dear... Papyrus activates the traps. The spike ball swings onto the director which knocks him out into a nearby torch which makes him scream in fiery pain. The spear-blades slice the director which knocks him out into a large cannon. The large cannon shoot the director into the air, and into the ''Dirty Diaper Factory from Skatoony. Papyrus: YEP, THAT'S BETTER. End of Part 2 Since the three students arrived at ''Haildwin City, ''there are many more adventures coming up including Papyrus' Date! Sans: read... Papyrus: ...AND REVIEW! ''Next Chapter: ''Tripatale Chapter 3: RedemptionCategory:Almandine 2018 Category:Not Related to Almandine 2018 Category:Fanfictions Category:Tripatale: Bloopers!